custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AuRon the champion/Mid-April Updates
As I said, I would make a April blog. So here are my latest updates in a nutshell: #MOCs #Off Task #Mutare #Auraverse #Other I'll make the sections, and update up until friday. MOCs So I've updated Auron (Made him fingers, new weapons, and a "backpack"), created several new characters, and rebuilt Vass in his true form. Off Task Episode one (Quadratic Formula was a school project, so that's why I've started the series) is now up on my youtube channel: Neoran6. Check it out, I haven't found one person who hasn't liked it yet. Since I got episode one up, I'll make another one... soon. It's just gonna be animation, unlike the Auraverse, which is written. Iruson will be the antagonist, but not a direct one ussually. It also wont have a large plot continuing from episode to episode, as it's supposed to be more random than a Makuta breakdancing. Mutare I'm taking a break from this storyline... For now. I'll upload episode two of Dark Paths and come back to it later. I want to finish "What Did You Expect?" and "Kala Nui Chronicles" before I advance the plot any more. Auraverse My other story arch, and the one I like more. "What Did You Expect?" Takes place in the Auraverse, in its version of Tetra Nui. I'm gonna put a lot of time into writing this, as Kala Nui Chronicles is utter junk compared to what I can write now... I probably wont do a whole bunch of animation for this story arch, until I'm done animating Off Task, or if I get bored of comedy animation. Other What's been taking me so long to do stuff? My duties as RB on PJOFFW, helping Oblivion26, and working on my latest project: A suit of MJOLINAR armor. Yeah, that super-suit-thingy from Halo. So that has been taking up my time... as well as some personal problems which we need not discuss. I've gotten to know more people where I live (shocker!) and now have the problems of knowing people that I don't even know. Stupid school... On another topic, I've discovered I can access Mibbit from my school computers... While I'm on chat as I type this, nobody is on, and I expect this to be counterproductive. Why can I get on chat at school and not at home? I suspect it has something to do to my computer, and I am in the progress of rectifying this error. Echo1 and ODST! I still haven't gotten the parts for Shadrach and Zaeron yet, the person who has said parts never seems to be home when I have time on the weekend, and I don't know how to teleport yet. Hopefully I can get him to bring the pieces to school or something, but I will find a way. Already, I am making the limb pieces with what "limited" supplies I have, and should have a prototype model about... when I get the pieces. Untill then, see you all on Mibbit (if you get on between 11-12 am) or... see you on youtube..? I'll post a MOC vid when I finish this darn essay!. -AuRon Category:Blog posts